Epilogue/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene Daniels narrates amid the black screen. Daniels: (narrating) ''Proud our platoon held the first bridgehead on the Rhine. Now, our convoy's rolling into the heart of Germany. They say the war is as good as won. Not to me. Not while Zuss is out there. 'EPILOGUE' 'April 4, 1945' 'Berga, Germany' ''The camera pans left to show a map of Western Germany from Remagen to Berga. Photos showing the squad's discovery of concentration and labor camps are laid out on the map along with survivors of those camps. Daniels: (narrating) ''After leavin' the bridge on our mission east, we searched camps along the way. I thought I knew what cruelty was. I didn't know anything. But, one thing's for certain. What I saw will stay with me forever. Survivors said that the other POWs, includin' Zussman, had been taken to a smaller camp three hours east. All I could do was hope he somehow made it. ''The screen fades out. Gameplay April 4, 1945 Berga, Germany The screen fades in to Pierson getting out of the jeep with the squad and entering the camp. Pierson: Last one. (looks around) This looks more like a labor camp. Come on. The squad enters the camp through the main entrance. Small fires burn in one or two spots. Daniels: I get the feelin' it's deserted. Daniels, Aiello, Stiles, and Pierson stop by a small fire strewn with photos and papers. Aiello picks up a document off the ground. Pierson: It's still burning. They must have just left. Stiles: There's a barracks over there. Pierson: Daniels, you and Stiles check it out. Aiello, with me. Aiello nods somberly and drops the document. Daniels and Stiles approach the barracks ahead. Stiles: They wanted to hide whatever happened here. Stiles opens the door to the barracks and covers his face from the stench before entering. Stiles and Daniels search through the cots. Stiles: These were our guys. Daniels: (grimly) ''Take out your camera. The world's gotta know. ''Stiles gets out his camera and starts taking pictures. The game flashes to a picture of inside the barracks. Daniels: (narrating) They had 'em livin' worse than animals. From the looks of it, they were beaten, starved, and worked to the bone. The picture flashes back to gameplay as Daniels and Stiles step back outside and walk past a burning building. Aiello: Over here! Daniels and Stiles walk over to Aiello, who's standing by the corpses of American soldiers tied to wooden posts. The game flashes to a picture of those same corpses. Daniels: (narrating) ''The Nazis had murdered our boys in cold blood. And, no fire in hell could burn away the stain. ''The picture flashes back to gameplay. Aiello: I'm guessing they made an example out of them. Aiello stays by the corpses while Daniels and Stiles walk over to the nearby gallows with the hangman's noose over it. The game flashes to a picture of that same gallows. Daniels: (narrating) They'd slaughtered the weakest. Anyone that was slowin' them down. The picture flashes back to gameplay. Pierson: Daniels, over here. Daniels walks over to Pierson, who's kneeling over a pile of corpses. Pierson: Daniels, you gotta see this. (pointing outside the camp) The tracks lead to the fields. That's where they must've marched them. Daniels: Then, that's where we're going. Pierson: (cautious) ''I wouldn't get your hopes up, Corporal. '''Daniels:' I made a promise to Zussman. Pierson: We'll find him. I just can't guarantee we'll find him alive. Daniels and Pierson run out of the camp to look for Zussman as the screen fades out. Daniels: (offscreen)''Sergeant! I'll take point! ''The game cuts to Daniels' POV as he runs through the forest looking for Zussman. Daniels: Zussman! The screen flashes back in black-and-white to Daniels as a boy as he runs through the forest looking for Paul. Red: Paul! Red hears the sound of a wolf growling and Paul grunting in pain. Paul:'' Hurry! Red! Red, take the shot! ''The game shows Paul struggling against the wolf Daniels: (narrating) Everythin's comin' full circle. All I done. All I wish I done. It's like my whole life is leadin' to this moment. Red accidentally drops a round from his rifle while trying to save Paul. The screen flashes forward in color to Red and Paul after the wolf dies. Paul: We need to head home, baby brother. Paul staggers forward several steps before collapsing to his knees from blood loss. '' '''Red:' Paul! Red runs over to Paul, who drops down to the ground completely and dies. Red drops to his knees and shakes Paul's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Daniels: (narrating) You died right there in the snow, all because I couldn't--couldn't...Damn it. I'm coming, Zussman. You're not gonna die, brother. Now now. Not today. The game returns to the present moment in the forest of Berga as Daniels races through the forest to rescue Zussman. Pierson: (off distance) ZUSSMAN! Daniels: Zussman! As Daniels races through the forest, he hears a gunshot off in the distance. Daniels: Zussman! Daniels hears a German's voice over the forest as he sprints faster in the direction of the gunshot and voice. He comes to a clearing where he sees two prisoners, one of them Zussman, being tossed to the ground by Metz the camp commandant. Metz raises his pistol and prepares to execute both Zussman and the other prisoner as Daniels raises his rifle to shoot Metz. Paul: (voiceover) Red, take the shot! Daniels fires his rifle and kills Metz on the spot. Metz drops to the ground, dead. The screen fades out. Cinematic Cutscene Daniels runs over to Zussman and cradles his body in his arms. Zussman's body has become emaciated and bruised all over with his skin having been pale. Zussman: (weakly) ''Is it over? I must be dreaming. '''Daniels:' (shakes his head) ''What'd they do? ''The rest of the squad runs over to Zussman's side. Pierson kneels beside Zussman. Zussman: Thought we were left behind. That I might die alone out here. Daniels gets out his canteen filled with water and allows Zussman to drink from it. Stiles stands by with his camera. Daniels: Drink some. Easy now. Pierson: All right, come one, let's get him out of here. Stiles takes a picture of Zussman with his camera. Pierson: Into the jeep. Come on. Gentle, gentle, gentle-- Daniels and Pierson help Zussman up to his feet and stand on either side of him, helping him to walk. '' '''Daniels:' (narrating) You always looked out for me, Paul, and I reckon you did today. 'Cause there's only one thing that keeps you going on that long march. And, that's havin' your brothers beside you. Daniels, Zussman, Pierson, Aiello, and Stiles walk out of the forest together. The scene shifts forward to later at the port of Le Havre, where the 1st Infantry Division is assembled to hear Davis' speech commemorating the end of World War Two. Davis: When history called, you answered. From all walks of life, you came to defend peace and freedom. 8 Weeks Later Port of Le Havre, France Davis: I thank you. And, the world thanks you. And wherever your path takes you, know this. You will always be amongst a brotherhood of heroes. Daniels, Pierson, Stiles, and Aiello stand in formation and look on proudly. The scene shifts forward to later as the division is beginning to disembark and make the journey home. Daniels stands with Aiello and Stiles as they say their farewells to each other. Aiello: Ah, this is it, fellas. Daniels hands back Zussman's St. Michael pendant to Aiello. Daniels: Zussman wanted you to have it. Aiello: Eh, you'll need it more than me. You got a kiddo now. Daniels places the pendant back in his pocket. Daniels: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Aiello: Aw, you'll be fine. Gentlemen. Aiello starts walking away and raises his fist in the air. Aiello: Queens! Your prodigal son returns! Daniels shakes his head and Stiles chuckles. Stiles: Well, you gonna be okay? Daniels: Gotta say bye to Zussman. Stiles and Daniels turn to see Pierson walking towards them. Stiles and Pierson salute each other as Stiles walks away. Stiles: Sergeant. Pierson turns to Daniels and greets him warmly. Daniels: Goin' home, Sergeant? Pierson: (sighs) I am home. What about you? You gonna re-up? Daniels: '''I been away from Texas for a long time. '''Pierson: You take care, farmboy. Daniels: I will. And when my son asks what I did, I'll tell 'im I fought with the First and that crazy bastard Pierson. Pierson: (joking smile) Crazy ain't the half of it. Pierson walks away, leaving Daniels all by himself. The scene shifts to the hospital where Daniels is visiting Zussman at his bedside. '' '''Zussman: '''If you're ever in Chicago-- '''Daniels:' I'll get there. Zussman: Or, maybe I'll surprise you in Longview first. Daniels: You're welcome anytime. Zussman: You know, when they captured us, wasn't just our freedom that they took. Even though we were together, you know we were alone looking for any way to survive. But you, you 'coulda gone home a hero. Why'd you come back? Daniels: (sadly) ''I saw that life. I just couldn't live it. ''(extends his arm) ''To the end. ''Zussman clasps Daniels' arm tightly. Zussman: To the end. The screen fades to white and then to black. 2 Weeks Later Longview, Texas The screen fades in to Daniels' home in Longview, TX. Daniels walks in his dress uniform through the front yard towards a gravestone. Daniels: (narrating) The dream was different last night. This time, we made it home. Together. I can still hear the wolves, Paul. Sometimes, I still see 'em comin'. Daniels kneels down in front of the gravestone. Daniels: (narrating) But, you showed me how to fight 'em. So, this belongs to you. Daniels places his Bronze Star on the gravestone. '' '''Daniels: '(narrating) 'Cause the sacrifice you made taught me that a hero will risk it all to save his brother. And, you'll always be both to me. Daniels stands up and the camera reveals the gravestone as that of his brother Paul. It reads, "Paul Thomas Daniels. May13, 1911 - November 7, 1938." Daniels walks back to his wife Hazel and their son, Joseph. He hugs his family and the screen fades to black. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts